Taking a message to Sam
by ParisPhantom
Summary: "The world will regret the day they arrested Danny Phantom." Tucker said smiling lightly as he walked out the door. The guards shut the door behind him as he was escorted out of the government base and to his car. This is a one-shot; it's in third person, and rated K . I LOVE FEEDBACK!


All right guys this was a little one-shot that I came up with. This is in third person point of view (my first.) Okay in my story Phantom planet never happened so the world does not know that Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton. Also guys I'm almost done with that new chapter for "Ghosts" and "The life of a half ghost" I should have it up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading this guys and please give me feedback good or bad.

* * *

Taking a message to Sam

It all started one fine day, Danny Fenton now 21 had his fiancée Sam Manson and his arms. There just walking down the street. It was a crisp autumn day in the middle of October. A chill wisped pass them making Sam snuggled closer to Danny's chest in an attempt to gain some warmth. Danny smiled at this and tightened his hold around Sam.

"I love you" he whispered to her. She responded by looking up to him and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Then she brought her face down back to the warmth of his chest. They walked like that for another couple minutes before a blue mist floated out of Danny's mouth. Danny sighed regretfully and looked down at Sam.

"I'm going to take you home, I have to go." Sam looked up and met his gaze.

"Ghost?" She asked simply.

"Yes, but I shouldn't be long." He smiled.

They soon made their way to their home. It was a simple little townhouse, a brick exterior, a small driveway and lawn but it was home nevertheless. Danny shoved his hands into his coat pocket looking for the keys. After second the doors opened and Sam walked inside.

"I guess I'll start dinner then." She said smiling leaning against the door frame. "Want anything special?"

He leaned down. "Surprise me." He said in a low voice and quickly pecked her on the lips, as he turned away from her and walked into the alleyway beside the house. Suddenly a light engulfed him looking like two halos, one traveling up and one down his body. Before there was a black haired blue-eyed 21-year-old man, now in his place stood shadowy figure dressed in a black cloak with a beautiful green emerald as a clasp. He had his hood drawn but underneath you can still see his white bangs poking through and his bright piercing green eyes. He suddenly jumped up and rocketed through the air. Soon Danny came face-to-face with the ghost zone's greatest Hunter, Skulker.

"Well," Danny mused, "I haven't seen you around here in a while. What brought you back?"

"I'm just here to finish the job." The metal ghost replied gruffly.

"What job?" Danny questioned raising an eyebrow.

"This one." Replied Skulker throwing an object his way. Danny, on reflex, catches it. When he opened his palms see what it was, he gasped in a surprise. It was a silver pistol. Before Danny had time to question Skulker there was a shot heard. Danny looked up in surprise, Skulker was holding another silver, and it was smoking at the end of the barrel. Suddenly screams were heard and Danny looked down.

"Danny Phantom shot my daughter!" Screamed a woman below, and by the woman side there was a child no more than maybe 12, on ground below her there was blood pooling around.

Danny's gaze shot towards Skulker but to his demise he was gone. Suddenly sirens were heard and a net encased him as he was pulled from the air to the concrete below. He came face-to-face with two men dressed in white coats. The Guys In White.

"Danny Phantom your under the rest for the murder of a human girl named Rosa Ruth. And since you are no longer human you don't have any rights so don't expect to get a trial." One of the guys in white smiled evilly at him.

And before Danny could comprehend anything was thrown in the back of the metal van and taken off to God knows where.

* * *

It had been four months since that fateful day. Danny tried aimlessly to pin it on Skulker but since he was not found on the crime scene and Danny was with a gun that matched the bullet that Rosa Ruth was shot with, Danny was convicted automatically. He was sent to a government base somewhere in the United States, the location was confidential. This prison was different than others that humans went to. Danny wasn't permitted to do anything, no chores, no anything. The only time Danny was even let out his cell was when it was time for food. During these times since there isn't a lot of things to do, Danny thought of his past life. And when he wasn't doing that he was sleeping. In some ways Danny was almost hoping that one day he would wake up and everything around him would just be dream. But that never happened. During his time to sleep he often dreamed of Sam and his sister, parents or Tucker.

Oh Sam how he missed her. He wondered if Sam thought that he left her or if he had died. He often wondered if she had dinner without him that night. Did she think that he was simply tied up and couldn't make it or did she wait till almost the next morning for him to come home? Maybe she heard on the news that Danny Phantom had shot a 12-year-old girl, most likely. She probably doesn't want want to see him again. Danny believed that he would never see someone from the outside world again. Until, one day, he got a visitor.

Danny was just lounging on the stone hard bad while staring mindlessly at a wall. Suddenly he heard a pair metal boots approach his cell. But he never removes his gaze from the wall until he was addressed.

"Prisoner 73176, come with me." One of the guards ordered Danny. Danny stiffly got up as the guard opened the cage and placed eco-cuffs on him. The G.I. W sure gave them all the details of how to keep a ghost imprisoned, normally they even have a ghost shield around Danny cell. Soon to other guards joined them and they walked through the long corridors, past other inmates and into a little interrogation room. Danny sat a square table one chair opposite of him. The walls were metal; a small one-way mirror to his right and directly in front of Danny was a door. Danny sat there for a moment or so, no sounds were heard. As soon as the guards had dropped off Danny they walked out immediately. Suddenly the door opened and Danny braced himself for the worst. But who walked in was the last person he ever expected to see standing in the doorway. It was his best friend Tucker Foley. Tuck hadn't changed much since Danny's high school years, he still had his glasses and red beret in his love for technology. Danny jumped up in joy. He was so elated to see someone else other than murderers and guards. Two guards suddenly walked in front Tucker blocking him from Danny's view.

"Have a seat prisoner 73176, or will have to remove Mr. Foley from the premises." Said one of the guards. I sat down immediately not wanting the one person from the outside world to disappear. The guards stepped aside and Tucker walk forward sitting in the chair across from me. Tucker waved his hand and the two guards left, shutting the door behind them. Tucker sighed.

"Why did you do it Danny?" Tucker moaned regretfully.

"It wasn't me Tucker! Why would I suddenly go and kill someone? I spent seven years working so hard to protect the people of Amity Park, why would I just get rid of all that trust I had gained?" Danny begged Tucker to understand that he wasn't a murder. Tucker stared at him for a moment then sighed again and put his head in his hands.

"I know Danny, its just... why does everything bad happen to us? Why can't we have a normal life?" Tucker whined.

"Believe me Tucker I've been wondering that for a long time." Danny replied dryly. Tucker gave a small smile but it showed no humor.

"How did you get here Tucker, well where the heck is _here_?" Danny asked hoping to get information on where he was trapped.

"I'm sorry Danny I can't tell you or I won't be able to see you again." Tucker shook his head sorrow. But Instead of being hung up on the question Danny moved on to another.

"How are my family, and Sam?" He asked eagerly.

"Everybody thinks that "Danny Fenton" was kidnapped. Your parents believe that you're still out there. But Jazz and I we knew that you…um… You know." He replied.

"Yeah." Danny looked down momentarily but his eyes shot back up.

"What about Sam?" Danny asked.

"She refuses to believe what happened on the news. She keeps on thinking that one day you'll come back." By the end of the sentence Tucker had his head bowed in sorrow.

Danny pondered this for a moment but then idea suddenly struck.

"Hey Tuck, can you ask the guards for a piece of paper and a pencil?" Tucker nodded in response and got up and knocked at the door. Almost immediately the door flung open startling both Tucker and Danny. Then in the doorway stood a guard.

"Yes." The guard asked.

"Excuse me," Tucker said timidly "do you have any pieces of paper and a pencil?"

The guard opened his coat pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper and a pen. Tucker grabbed it from his hands and walked back to the table and sat down. The guard shut the door hastily leaving us alone again.

"I asked for pencil." Danny said talking to no one in particular. Tucker laughed silently as he handed Danny the paper and pen.

Danny instantly got to work on his writing. About a couple minutes later Danny had finished. He folded the paper up placed the pan aside and gave the folded piece of paper to Tucker.

"Please, give this Sam. Don't ever let her believe that I'm in jail, tell her that I had to go to the Ghost Zone and I used my arrest as an excuse for my absence. Or tell her that I went to sail the world and not to wait for me, just don't let her believe I'm jail." Danny said staring directly into Tucker's eyes.

"Dude, do think it's best to lie to her?" Tucker asked as he shuffled the note into his jeans pocket.

"Tucker, I'm never getting out of here and I don't want to disappoint her like that. I don't want her going on through life thinking that the guy she was about to marry was a murder. Please I'd rather her hate me then be disappointed in me." Danny had his head in his hands not able to meet Tucker's gaze anymore. Tucker nodded.

"I'll give this to Sam and I won't tell. But Danny… If you do get out, do you plan on coming back?" Tucker asked.

"No, if I do it will make things even more complicated." Danny said his eyes were still downcast.

Tucker sighed "Bye Danny." Tucker said standing up.

Danny remained sitting down but lifted up his head.

"If only we could of had a normal life." Danny chuckled a little but it was dry. Tucker smiled and nodded his head in a sign of departure as he walked to the door. Tucker knocked on it a couple times waiting for the door to open. Soon the door swung open, and Tucker walked forward. But he stopped in the doorway and turned his head to look over his shoulder right at Danny.

"There always still a chance of that Danny, the world will regret the day they arrested Danny Phantom." Tucker said smiling lightly as he walked out the door. The guards shut the door behind him as he was escorted out of the government base and to his car. With Danny's note in his back pocket he went back to Amity Park, never to see his best friend again.

* * *

This story was based off the song "Taking a message to Marry" by the Everly Brothers. The song is about a guy getting arrested for shooting some people. The man doesn't want his lover to know what happened to him. So he tells someone to give a message to his lover and try to convince her that he just had to leave. And that he doesn't want her to wait on him, and to move on with her life. But the man begs the person that's writing the message not to tell her that he's in jail in fear of her being disappointed him. I thought the song was very sweet and make good little one-shot. If you see any grammar, spelling, anything issues please PM me or write a review so I can fix them immediately. I always love feedback.

P.S this was a little fasted paced but I think its ok, if you think it needs to slow down a bit just tell me and I'll get to work on that right away

From your procrastinating author,

ParisPhantom


End file.
